Dear Tensai
by Akira Nimura
Summary: [FujiRyo] So what's this? It's a conversation between Capped Boy and Tensai! But who is Capped Boy? Who is Tensai? What's Tensai trying to imply to Capped Boy? What's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for this plot and the restaurant that will be used in the future!**

**Dear Tensai,**

**I'm at lost right now. I'm at lost of my emotions. Is it possible to love your senpai? I always see him, in the morning, break, lunch, and practices. I need help, Tensai. Can you please help me sort out my feelings?**

**Yours truly,**

**Capped Boy**

He stared at the letter, re-reading it over and over in the Seishun Gakuen's monthly newspaper. He ran a hand through his soft auburn hair. He opened his eyes, revealing blue eyes. _Saa…Time to go and answer all of these letters,_ Fuji Syuusuke walked all the way from his Calculus class to the Newspaper class.

As he sat down, he got another letter, from Capped Boy. A small smile played on his lips, as he slightly had an idea on who this is. Picking up a piece of paper and a pen, he positioned the pen on top of the paper by a mere five centimeters from it.

**Dear Capped Boy,**

**I've been in this situation before. Instead of my senpai, it was my kohai. At first I was the same as you, in utter lost. I had confessed my love, not directly. It's always implied in a way. Why won't you try that and see if it works?**

**Yours truly,**

**Tensai**

Fuji nodded to himself as he picked up his stuff and walked out of the room, going down the club room. He passed his favorite kohai, the one he mentioned in the reply to Capped Boy's letter.

"Echizen," Fuji said, smiling at the young tennis prodigy. The said boy stopped awkwardly in his position, a small blush on his cheeks. "The club room is not that way." The younger boy nodded before he kept on walking. "Oi, Echizen, Tezuka will make you run if you're late again!"

"I have a pass!" was the only reply as the boy disappeared into his English class. The tensai shook his head as he continued his way to tennis practice.

It was that time of the month again, when the newspaper of the school got published, and the infamous Tensai's answers to all questions would be printed at the right hand column. Instead of one page this time, it has taken three pages to answer all of the questions. Fuji looked at the newspaper and smiled to himself. Another question was posted on the left hand side from Capped Boy once again.

**Dear Tensai,**

**Who are you? How are you able to help us without knowing who we are? But those aren't my questions right now. Today, he did something odd. He asked me out on a date, and I'm given one week to answer him. What should I do? Should I accept the invitation or decline the invitation? It's seems like he's implying that he likes me, but…I'm not quite sure about that.**

**Yours truly,**

**Capped Boy**

Fuji smiled once again. What a coincidence, he had asked Echizen out on a date and had given his kohai a week to reply. Within weeks, the "Ask Tensai" column has its own paper, coming out every two weeks.

He has been hoping to read the answer from Tensai soon. Echizen Ryoma was changing out of his tennis clothes, ready to go home.

"Ne, ne, ne! Ochibi-chan, do you want to go and eat with us, nya?" his cat-like senpai, Eiji Kikumaru, pounced on him as he buttoned the last one on his shirt. "Nya, Inui is paying!"

"…"

"Come on, Inui! You promised!" The powerhouse of Seigaku Tennis Club has entered the room, sweaty from running laps. "You promised that you'll treat us to anything we want or we get to read your data!" It was game they were playing. A wicked game called Speed. The youngest out of the whole Seigaku regular was forced to teach them a card game from America or it was Inui's Ultimate Juice Deluxe 6.4. The thought of it bought shivers through the young boy.

"Yadda, I need to go home," he said, taking out his bags. "Mada mada dane." He walked out on his senpais, who in exchanged, yelled at his disappearing figure. On his way out of the school's gate, he picked up a copy of "Ask Tensai" book. He quickly scanned through it, looking for a certain name.

**Dear Capped Boy,**

**You should accept his invitation. It would be nice to also imply that you "like" him also. But! Don't make it sound so obvious! Just tell him maybe and wait until the end of school day and tell him to pick you up at your house. Also, force him to meet your parents!**

**Yours truly,**

**Tensai**

He smirked as he stuffed the booklet in his backpack, walking home from school, all alone. It seems like this Tensai person was in the same situation as him, but he might be wrong. "Ja mata ne, Fuji-senpai," he said as he passed the tensai player.

"Saa…ja ne, Echizen," Fuji replied, smiling at his kohai and continued on walking down the street to the markets. "Oh, Echizen." The young prodigy spun around, facing fully at his senpai. "Tezuka said that there will be a competition tomorrow, so don't arrive late, or he'll make you run a 100 laps." An eyebrow twitched on the younger boy's face. "Come at 6 in the morning tomorrow, here, okay?" Another eyebrow twitched as Fuji turned around, smiling again.

"THE HELL! SIX IN THE MORNING! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, FUJI-SENPAI!" he shouted at his disappearing senpai.

"I'm not kidding, Echizen," a stoic voice said from behind him.

"Bu-buchou," he said, still twitching.

"I'll see you in the morning," the captain of the tennis club walked pass him, leaving him there.

Note: I won't be able to update until after August 20th! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or it's characters. But I do own one thing: my computer, this plot, and the future restaurant. I'm not sure about Tokyo's Tennis Garden though, if there is one, then I don't own it, if there isn't any, then I do.

He started to mutter to himself as he walked to school at five thirty in the morning. He didn't get to eat breakfast, since the walk to his school will take thirty minutes and he woke up at five twenty five. He blamed it all on his pathetic excuse of a father. Echizen Ryoma was grumpy and mad, is that even possible?

His dad didn't even care to wake up to ring the bell, like his mom told the old man to do so. His cousin was out of town, so she couldn't wake him up. Karupin can't be the alarm clock, and his mom, needs sleep, a lot of it. As he arrived five seconds late, the captain and the rest of the team looked at his way.

"Twenty laps later, you're five seconds late," the stoic captain declared, sending the young tennis player in shock.

"But buchou! It's only five seconds!" he cried out. He started mutter to himself as the captain glared at him. "Betsuni…" He pulled his white Fila cap down to cover his golden eyes.

"Saa…Echizen, shall we sit together on the bus?" the sadist tensai asked, smiling yet again. This time, his brilliant blue eyes were penetrating Echizen's eyes, making the young boy shiver.

"Nya, Fuji! You said you'll sit with me!" the acrobatic player cried out. "Demo! Demo! It's fine if you sit with Ochibi-chan! I'll just sit with Momo, nya!" Fuji Syuusuke nodded in agreement as Echizen shuddered mentally.

Once on the bus, Fuji immediately pushed Echizen into the window seat. "Maa…Echizen, do you have your answer yet?" was the question.

"Maybe," the dark green haired boy muttered out his answer. He looked out at the window, avoiding his senpai's gaze. Three hours and thirty minutes of sitting in the bus with Fuji's constant questions and Kikumaru's constant singing, the Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club arrived at Tokyo's Tennis Garden.

The view was extraordinary as the team stood next to the bus. Butterflies were dangling above flowers, bees were buzzing about. A very soft breeze was blowing at them. The grass was even greener than the ones at the school. Many people were entering the silver gates, paying their way in. After all, this _was_ the most important match of the season; the finals to the Tokyo Regional Championship. It was once again, between Hyotei Gakuen and Seishun Gakuen. Many had thought it was the same old Rikkaidai Gakuen that would face off with Seishun Gakuen, but some series of event caused Rikkaidai to withdraw from the season's championship.

"…na, Kabaji?" the team heard as they entered the gate (without paying, because they're the one of the main characters). They immediately looked over to their left to see a group of white and gray sweats. Echizen inwardly groan at the sight of Hyotei Gakuen. "Well, if it isn't Seigaku." The voice drawled out, sending annoyance shocks through half of the team's body. The youngest was trying his best from twitching horribly in front of the opposing team. "Tezuka."

"Atobe," the Seigaku buchou said, not looking at the grayish-purple haired teenager. The said boy scoffed, flipping his hair. The silent war continued on without anybody knowing it was time to turn in the registration form. The tensai of Seigaku cleared his throat as he tapped on Tezuka's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Saa…It'd be best if we turn in the registration form, ne Tezuka?" he asked, smiling. The third year lifted his head up to the captain's eye level and opened his eyes; revealing clear, sky blue eyes. Tezuka nodded as his head, his chocolate hair following motion. The two teams parted ways, doing last minutes in rearranging the slots for the final time before turning in the form.

All teams, leaving out Rikkaidai, attended the last game of the season, the last game of that would be held for the Championship of Tokyo. The green haired first year was in a foul mood by the time the whole team arrived at the courts. He kept on shrugging off his cat-like senpai and his Black Hole stomach senpai. He glared at every single girl that even tried to step any twenty feet radius from him. Indeed, he was put in Singles 1, but he didn't feel like playing that day. He argued, yes he did, but only to receive twenty more laps added to his previous twenty.

"Ah…cheer up, Echizen," Fuji said, slinging his right arm around his kohai's shoulder. "You might not have to play at all." A growl came from the younger prodigy. "Hai, you don't have to play at all. We'll win by Singles 3 or Singles 2, so relax."

"Betsuni," Echizen muttered, plopping down between Tezuka and Fuji. After the announcements were made, he stood up and sulked off to the vending machine, with Fuji's sky blue eyes following his every moves.

The machine rattled as he reached down to take his grape Ponta. As he walked back, he saw the goal on the scoreboard: _40-15_. Seigaku was leading Doubles 2. A small smirk made its way on his face as he settled down once again between Fuji (in which he was pulled really close to) and Tezuka. He let out a yawn as the crowd cheered for the Seigaku's victory on Doubles 2 twenty minutes later.

After the five minutes break, Oishi and Kikumaru (who jumped up from his seat) were positioned on the courts in the familiar I Formation. Inui had his notebook out and ready to take down any data he could. When the first ball was served, the bespectacled boy started muttering percentages as he scribbled in his green notebook. Echizen leaned back and closed his eyes, oblivious to the fact that a pair of eyes was studying his features.

The young tennis prodigy jumped up when the crowd cheered. He wearily blinked as he saw Kikumaru glomping Oishi. "I told you, Echizen, you won't have to play Singles 1 today," Fuji said, smiling.

"I wonder what made Hyotei lost," Echizen muttered. "The sets only last around thirty minutes."

"Oh no, you're wrong," the Seigaku tensai said, smiling. "Each set lasted for more than an hour. So you could say that this round against Hyotei was almost the same as the last." The younger boy disregarded everything after he found out the sets lasted over an hour or so. "Saa…ganbatte yo, Momo." The powerhouse of Seigaku nodded as he walked up to the court, ready for Singles 3 to begin.

Once again, the golden eyed boy fell asleep, waking up an hour later to find Seigaku lost Singles 3. As Fuji stood up, he ruffled the young boy's hair for good luck. He muttered something under his breath as he took his racket and walked to the court. This time, Echizen stayed awake, wide awake, watching the small, bright, green ball flying back and forth between the two Singles 2 players. For each step, he saw the grace in Fuji's footwork. Every time Fuji hits the ball, beads of sweats would fly off his body, highlighting the frame of his face. The bright sun illuminated the sky blue eyes, forcing a small tinge of redness onto Echizen's cheeks.

_Damn,_ he thought as he pulled his cap down to hide his red cheeks. _The hell is wrong with me?_ He continued to watch until the match ended fifty minutes later with Seigaku taking the title as Championship of Tokyo. _He was right; I didn't have to play today._ When Echizen stood in front of the net, Fuji looked at the younger boy and smiled at him. After the award ceremony, both team piled onto their rightful bus to head back.

While piling into the bus, Fuji pulled Echizen aside, smiling at him. "Yeah, yeah, you were right, senpai," the younger latter muttered. The latter just smiled as he nodded. "Okay, okay, stop looking at me like that. I'll have a definite answer by Monday."

"Saa…let's go, Echizen," Fuji said, happy with the answer. On the way back, Echizen fell asleep on Fuji's shoulder, sleeping like a cat. He jolts awake as the bus came to a complete stop. "Not enough sleep, Echizen-_kun_?" An eyebrow twitched on the said boy, hearing his name followed by an honorifics.

"Hai," he muttered as he pulled his cap down again. "Ja." He slung his bag over his shoulder, walking the opposite direction as he senpai-tachi. When he got home, he uttered out a sleepy 'tadaima' and then went straight upstairs with his Himalayan cat following. After changing, the first year of Seigaku fell on his bed, falling asleep to the purring of his cat. The weekend passed by quickly, passing to the next Monday, the day that Echizen will answer to Fuji's question.

**Dear Tensai,**

**I think I've truly fallen in love with my senpai. I've seen boy and boy couples around at school. So is it normal? What if…what if he rushed into things? Like…spending every night with me and…and…when we wake up, we're weak and we can't attend practice. That's what I'm mostly worried. I'm afraid that he'll rush into things and I might get uncomfortable around him. What should I do when he's avoiding me? Ugh, I'm really confuse now, Tensai.**

**Yours truly,**

**Capped Boy**

He let out a sigh as he opened his sky blue eyes. Slowly, Capped Boy's letters has turned more, problematic in a way for him to answer. As he sat there alone in the Newspaper room, he played around with his pen, thinking of a way to answer to the letter. He let out a sigh as he spotted another letter on his desk that stated Monday's date. He carefully slit open the envelope and pulled out the white stationary.

**Dear Tensai,  
On Saturday, I fell asleep on his shoulder. He also said that…that…he wants my answer by the end of Monday. Can you ignore my previous letter about our future? I didn't know what made me wrote that, but now…this letter, please answer. I don't get him, the way he talks, it's so mysterious. I can never see what he's thinking or what he wants. His attitude is cunning, it stunned me. Is that why I fell in love with my senpai?**

He stopped midway, tearing up the previous letter. He smiled as he finally has a clue who this Capped Boy is. He planned on having more fun, he planned on messing around with Capped Boy for a while before actually telling him. He scanned through the letter, the rest, asking about love and such. He started to write, smiling at himself.

**Dear Capped Boy,**

**Saa…you fell asleep on his shoulder? It must've felt nice. It felt nice when my kohai fell asleep on my shoulder. If he wants the answer, then answer him. You don't get him? Maybe he doesn't want you to understand him yet. You fell in love with him because of his attitude, yes, and also, the mysterious aura around him. Tell me, do you plan on loving him forever or what? It would be nice to know my kohai would love me the same way as you love your senpai. Ne, Capped Boy, I think you should really wait until he confess his undying love to you, and then you confess yours to him. Saa…take my advice for it, and it will work.**

**Yours truly,**

**Tensai**

He set both letters in the 'Print' box before picking up his bags and headed out to the changing room. As he passed by Echizen, he smiled at him, causing the young boy to turn away immediately and hide. The auburn hair boy tilted his head to one side slightly, smiling at the young boy's action. Echizen stayed back, waiting for Fuji to be done while the other regulars exited the changing room.

"Ne, senpai," he called out, hiding beneath his white Fila cap. "C-can I talk to you?"

"Hai," came the soft reply. Both of them stood there, silence engulfing both of them. "What do you need to tell me, Echizen-_kun_?" A twitch came from the younger boy, before he sighed.

"Th-the date…"

"Yes?" A smile was seen on the sadist tensai's face.

"Hai…"

"So you agree?" A small nod in reply followed by a very soft 'che.' Fuji chuckled as he pulled the younger boy into a hug. "Let's go to the Hoshi Restaurant by the theatre after practice on Friday." The small boy nodded into his chest. "Thanks for the answer, _Ryoma-kun._" Echizen twitched again before pulling away from the tensai and leaving the changing room. Fuji started to chuckle to himself as he exited after his kohai. _This will be interesting from now on._

Throughout practice, Echizen kept on avoiding the auburn hair. Fuji being Fuji, kept on appearing by Echizen's side unexpectedly and surprised the death out of the poor boy. "Senpai!" the exhausted boy cried out for the last time, dodging behind the fuku buchou. Fuji had just poked Echizen on his sides, scaring him.

"Nya?" Kikumaru blinked as the ball dropped on his head. "Ne, ne, ne! Fuji! What are you trying to do to Ochibi-chan? Tickle him, nya?" Fuji shook his head as Ryuuzaki blew her whistle, indicating the end of practice.

"Saa…_Ryoma-kun_," another twitch came from the younger boy as the two walked home together. "Shall I wait for you on Friday in front of the Club Room, or in front of the school's gate? I know you have to be in the library on Friday."

"Betsuni," was all the younger boy said.

"I'll wait for you in front of the school gates. Now, don't you dare run away from me, _Ryo-kun._" The young boy twitched again, knowing he has to get use to Fuji's pet names for him. Not even ten minutes of walking, they parted ways.

I should've updated a while ago, but it was hard to think, you know! Three pages long in Mircrosoft Words! Longer than the previous chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT, but I do own this plot and Hoshi Restaurant.

The week passed by and he dreaded it. He wished it was still Saturday, or rather, he wished that he didn't even come back. Echizen muttered to himself as he placed the last book on the shelf, happy to not be at practice that day.

Throughout the whole week, his senpai has constantly bothered him at every hour he could. The tensai would always hug the young ichinen prodigy from behind, surprising him. The display of affection bothered Echizen a lot. He always wished that he had his cap with him to hide the blush during those displays.

Before going out of the school, he stopped by the main entrance to pick up Dear Tensai Weekly. He stopped by a tree, deciding that he'll let his senpai wait for him. He quickly scanned through the pages, smirking as he found the correct name.

**Dear Capped Boy,**

**It's a wonder how you can even stand your senpai. My kohai always avoid me. Do you avoid your senpai? Anyways, I have a feeling that this 'date' would be a good one. I have a feeling that there will be a surprise for you, since he _is_ bringing you a five star restaurant, which got rated number one in the whole nation! So I wish you best of luck during the date (don't do anything that will get you embarrassed!) and tell me about it, okay?**

**Yours truly,**

**Tensai**

He smirked as he hastily stuffed the magazine into his bag, quickly walking out to the gate to meet up with the auburn haired tensai. The senior turned his head towards Echizen's way, smiling.

"Saa…what took you so long?" he asked, smiling. The younger boy just shrugged as he matched his pace with Fuji. "Shall we go, then?"

"Hai," Echizen muttered as he tensed up on Fuji's touch on his waist. Sensing the boy's uneasiness, Fuji moved closer, just to tick the younger one off. "Senpai…"

"Nani, Ryo-kun?" an amused smile made its way onto Fuji's face, forcing Echizen to twitch. "Oh my, you twitch a lot lately haven't you?"

"Che…betsuni." A smirk came onto the first year's face, surprising Fuji slightly. The surprise soon washed away, replaced with a happy expression. The two walked together, exchanging a few words here and there along the way.

Some times after thirty minutes of walking, they stopped in front of the Echizen's house, letting the young prodigy change out of his school uniform and dropped his things off. After five minutes of waiting, the two set off to Fuji's place.

Echizen was forced to stay inside Fuji's room, watching the tensai change right in front of him. Every second or so, it could be seen that the cap on Echizen's head would be pulled down lower to hide the blush on his face.

"Saa…let's go," his soft voice broke the awkward silence after five minutes. There he was, standing in front of Echizen, dressed in loose, white dress shirt with a black tie hung loose around his neck. His black slacks (Echizen had mistaken those for the school's pants) was well ironed and reached passed his hell, dragging on the floor.

Echizen was dressed in a blue and red Fila shirt, along with a pair of loose, black pants that went passed his knees by two inches. He still had his white Fila cap of course, which covered his red face from seeing Fuji in front of him.

The two walked for another twenty minutes, reaching the restaurant with a fury Echizen and a smiling Fuji. The waitress led the two upstairs to a table with a board that stated 'Reserved.' She took the board away and set down two green menus in front of the two. She bowed before she left and soon a waiter came by and stood there, waiting for the orders.

After five minutes of arguing, the food was ordered, sending Echizen far more into his fury. He kept on glaring across of him, the latter continued to smile. "Why did we have to get a couple dish?"

"Hi-mi-tsu…" Fuji said, placing a finger on his lips, smiling. The younger boy rolled his eyes as he leaned back, his arms behind his neck. He let out a small yawn, pulling his cap down farther. "Ne, Ryo-kun…don't sleep!"

"Fine, fine," Echizen muttered, sitting back up. He stared dully at Fuji who leaned forward. "Fuji-sen—" He was cut off by a pair of lips on his, sending the boy in shock. When the other pulled away, his eyes were opened, sky blue eyes penetrating the golden eyes. "F-fuji-senpai!"

"Saa…Ryoma…I've always like you…" Fuji confessed. Echizen blinked, slumping back against his chair. The tensai let out a sigh as he shook his head.

It was the first time ever that Echizen has seen Fuji in a state like this, sad and tired. Compared to his normal self, his skin tone has paled by two notches. He could clearly see the small bags under the blue eyes. The eyes weren't as bright as they used to be. _Is this because of love?_ Echizen thought as he saw Fuji stood up.

"S-senpai!"

"Saa…I knew I'd get rejected…" Echizen quickly shook his head, pushing his chair back quickly, knocking the object down.

"S-syuusuke…" Fuji stared at the blushing boy, blinking. A staring contest was passed between the two until the food came. During the whole time, it was quiet. Not an awkward silence, but calm and peaceful silence that showed the two enjoyed each other's companies.

"Ne, Ryo-kun, would you like to come over afterwards?" Fuji stopped eating and looked at his kohai.

"H-hai…" Echizen stuttered without looking up. He felt a finger under his chin, lifting his chin up. The stare that he received was demanding his attention to the latter. The stare also force a blush on the arrogant boy's face. Echizen smiled, satisfying the other.

Fuji's finger moved back to the dining utensils, finishing off the dinner along with the help of Echizen. After paying (they argued for a bit about the money), the two walked out of the restaurant, both wallet's half empty.

The weekend passed by and it was seen that the auburn haired sat inside the Newspaper room, reading through a letter he just received from Capped Boy.

**Dear Tensai,**

**I think I hurt his feelings when I didn't tell him how I feel. He changed to whole different person when I just stared at him. Is that what they called love? The date was good, except for the fact that he kept me at his house for the whole weekend until Sunday's afternoon. It was a perfect weekend, and I enjoyed it.**

He smiled as he stopped reading. He picked up his bags and walked out the room, not caring to read the rest of the letter. He did put the letter inside the drawer; he did start to write his reply to Capped Boy. When he arrived at the clubroom, he saw the whole team surrounding his favorite…er…lover.

"Nya! Ochibi! I saw you and Fuji walking together on Friday night!" the over hyperactive Kikumaru exclaimed, hugging Echizen. "Are you two together now?"

"Che…betsuni…" was the only reply for the whole team.

"Ah…Fujiko…" Echizen perked up, upon hearing Kawamura's nickname for Fuji. He quickly left to change out of his school uniform.

"Saa…Ryo-kun, shall we go on another date this Friday?" Everyone's attention quickly turned from Fuji then to Echizen. Kikumaru and Momoshiro quickly bursted out smiling, holding out a hand in front of Inui, demanding for their money.

"TOLD YOU SO!" the two shouted as they each received fifty yen.

"Ii data…" Inui muttered after handing the money over to the two. He quickly pulled out his notebook and pen, and scribbled everything he heard so far about the two down. "Echizen and Fuji are dating since Friday, spotted by Kikumaru."

Momoshiro swore that he saw murder in Echizen's eyes as he glared at both Momoshiro and Kikumaru, who both gulped before dashing outside of the clubroom.

This chapter just came to me when I typed. It didn't come out as I planned it to. A few more chapters and this would be over. I'm planning to finish this fanfic first. It might get crazy later on in the future chapters. R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. I wish I did.

For the next few days, rumors been flying around the school about Echizen and Fuji, even the Echizen Ryoma Fan Club has turned into FujiXEchizen Fan Club. The president was obvious, Tomoka, the original president.

Rumor has it that Fuji and Echizen slept together every night, even before they officially called themselves lovers. The rumors pissed the young prodigy off greatly and caused a huge commotion about it, warning anyone if they brought that subject up again, they're signing their wish list. (Of course, Fuji _did_ bring it up once, only to receive a death glare from the younger boy.)

The two were sitting in front of the Fuji residence's TV, watching some kind of show. Neither of them paid attention to the TV, but rather, were talking…er…arguing. The matter kept on switching from tennis, homework, food, and finally wasabi.

"You got to try it, Ryo," Fuji mused, smiling at his young lover.

"To hell with it!" Echizen moved away from the green filled bowl, eyeing the thick substance.

"_Please_…" The emphasize on the word annoyed him, it truly did.

"_No._" He turned his attention back to the TV, ignoring his senpai. When he felt two fingers cupping his nostrils, his golden eyes widened. He opened his mouth for air, having the green wasabi tea poured into his throat. After the whole bowl was gone, Echizen started to gag. "Y-you…"

"Yes?" Fuji drawled out happily. He set the bowl down and bent his head. His sky blue eyes stared into the golden eyes before closing again. He heard a gasp when his lips smashed into Echizen's lips.

When he pulled away, he licked his lips, smiling. "I can taste the wasabi on your lips."

"Che…I'm going home." Echizen made a move to stand up, only to pulled down by Fuji. "What?"

"You've never said you love me before," the green haired boy rolled his eyes as he made himself comfortable on Fuji's laps. He muttered out a small 'so what,' forcing Fuji to breath into his ear. "I've always said it, now it's your turn, Ryo…"

The soft voice combined with the huskiness tone, shot shivers through Echizen's body. Goosebumps started to rise on his neck and arms, making him shiver. The shiver followed by Fuji pulling the boy into a tight and warm embrace.

"S-say what?" Echizen stuttered, wishing that his cap wasn't in his tennis bag but on his head.

"Say 'I love you' and I'll let you go home," Fuji said, smiling into the first-year's hair. He took in a deep breath, the aroma of the shampoo that Echizen used filled his nose, making him slightly dizzy.

"Yadda," he exclaimed, struggling out the tensai's grip. But to no avail, he couldn't fight back Fuji's strength. Sitting in Fuji's laps for nearly half an hour, arguing with the tensai was not good. He was getting tired and hungry at the same time. He wanted to play with Karupin and take a nice, long, hot bath before going to sleep.

It was getting dark and Fuji wouldn't let him go, until he said that phrase. And from what Fuji had told him before they even came to his house was that his family won't be back for another two or three months. He was getting really tired to argue with the tensai. Maybe, maybe he'll stay for another night. He laid his head on Fuji's shoulder, snuggling really close. He closed his golden eyes, falling asleep.

Before sleep took him, he felt a kiss on his forehead, a small smile on Echizen's face. He knew that Fuji would have the same smile on his face.

When he woke up, he snuggled closer to the source of warmth next to him. It was cold and he hates it. He opened his eyes and looked up at the sleeping, or awake, Fuji. He couldn't tell anymore, since Fuji's blue eyes are always closed. He gently placed his left arm on Fuji's waist, closing his eyes again.

Fuji opened his eyes and looked down at his kohai, knowing that their times together like they are now were limited. The end of term is coming near, and Fuji has to move into high school, leaving his lover behind in junior high. He hugged the younger boy closer to him, going back to sleep.

When Echizen turned over, he fell down to the ground. He glared at the couch, smelling something good coming from the kitchen. He waddled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"Kawaii, Ryo," he heard Fuji said. He looked at the tensai drowsily before smiling slightly. "I should have you over every weekend from now on."

"N-nani?" Echizen exclaimed, blinking at the statement from Fuji. "Y-you want me to stay here _every_ weekend with you?" The auburn head nodded, setting down the dishes of breakfast. Echizen sat down and stared at his food. "Is there wasabi in here?"

"Saa…who knows," Fuji said, smiling. He started to eat his food. When Echizen decided it was free of wasabi, he took a bite. He continued to eat without saying anything or replying to Fuji's questions.

Towards the end, Echizen looked at Fuji. "It was a good breakfast, better than what my old man could make," he muttered, looking away.

"Aa…arigato, Ryo," Fuji said, leaning forward, placing a kiss on Echizen's left cheek. When he felt the pair of lips on his cheek, there was an urge. An urge telling him to kiss the tensai back. Without thinking, he turned towards Fuji and got a hold of Fuji's face, locking his lips with the other's.

He felt Fuji smile into the kiss, before he deepened the kiss. Echizen had admitted that he really loves Fuji. He was head over heel for the tensai, he needed the kiss and he wanted to be by the tensai's side always.

When the two pulled away, Echizen was breathing hard, not to mention Fuji. When Fuji cleared the table, the younger boy helped, following the tensai like a shadow. After the dishes were cleaned, both tennis players sat at the couch, cuddled up, watching TV. None was really paying much attention to the TV, but rather to each other.

No arguments, well a few here and there, a few sneak kisses from Fuji and a few playful slaps from Echizen. The doorbell rang, causing the two to jump up in the air about a foot.

"NYA! FUJI! OPEN UP! IT'S COLD OUT HERE!" Fuji let out a small chuckle as he stood up to get the door. Echizen took the remote and scanned through the channels, looking for something to watch. "Hoi? Ochibi-chan is here also, nyan!" Echizen looked at his senpai dully before he realized that the whole team was there.

"If Echizen is here also, then we should bring him with also," Oishi said, smiling at the young boy. He turned his attention back to the TV, leaving Oishi to laugh. "Typical Echizen."

"Nya, Ochibi! You should come to the movies with us!"

"Yadda."

"DOUSHITE!" Echizen winced as he moved away from his senpai's yelling into his ear.

"I'm going home soon," he muttered. Fuji frowned slightly, as he wrapped his arm around the young boy's neck from behind.

"You should come with us, Ryoma or it's…"

"Kikumaru-senpai, do you have an extra ticket with you?" Nobody know what made Echizen to change his mind so quickly, but they know it has to do with Fuji in a way. He stood up quickly and went to change.

When he came out, the whole team was waiting for him. Tezuka was quiet, since he didn't want to go, but Oishi hoaxed him into it in a way. Kaidoh was dragged along by Inui. Momo wanted to tag along, but no matter what, he still had to come along.

At first nobody knew where Echizen lived, except for Momo. But of course, knowing Momo, he said that Echizen might not be home. But when they all came over to Fuji's house, there was Echizen, surfing through the channels.

When they reached the cinema, Fuji dragged the young regular over to the snacks bar, spoiling the young boy with snacks. Echizen was bothered by the fact that he couldn't pay for anything that day. He made a mental note to buy something for Fuji later on.

Okay, I don't want to drabble too much, since…this chapter just came up randomly, and does this chapter have any points at all? Anyways, please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Chemistry is killing me right now. Plus, homework has been piling up, damn classes. And writer's block just kicked in. I'll try my best on this chapter.

He hated it, how he was separated from his source of warmth in class. When he sees his source, he'll make sure to give the other the cold shoulder, or rather, try to ignore him. It was towards the end of the term and too much things were going around the school.

The faculties that aren't busy with class were helping the principal planning out the graduation. Graduation, it hit Echizen hard on the face when he took a look at the school's calendar. He knew he'll have to let Fuji go sometimes, but not that soon. He frowned to himself, ignoring the English teacher's lecture once again.

Before he knew it, Fuji's arm was possessively around the younger boy's waist. They were walking to the changing room to change out of their school uniform and into their tennis uniform. The dark green haired boy couldn't help but kept on looking up at the auburn haired tensai.

Practice went by like normal, except for the fact that Inui was giving everyone his juices. It's not like Tezuka or Ryuzaki-sensei tried to stop him. They might just get really lazy to do so, that's all.

On his way out, he picked up the Dear Tensai booklet and flipped through the pages. He stopped in the middle of the booklet and leaned against the front gate, waiting for his boyfriend to come out.

**Dear Tensai,**

**Doesn't it hurt when you know that your lover is going to leave soon? I know that the senior's graduation isn't at least three months away. But you know how time passes by quickly? Well, I can't stop and think what will happen to us when he leaves. I want to know if we'll be able to see each other anymore. I want to keep on seeing him, but I also don't want to interfere on his education. Is it a good idea to break up with him right after graduation? Or break up with him right away?**

**Yours truly,**

**Capped Boy**

When Tensai had read the letter, the last two questions tore his heart into pieces. He didn't want anything of the such to happen, he wants everything to go smoothly, like every one of his tennis matches.

**Dear Capped Boy,**

**It hurts, I know. I'm leaving this year, and I have to leave my dearest kohai behind for high school. Yes, I have to agree, time passes by quickly. I don't want to graduate; I want to be in the same grade as him, watching over him. Sometimes love do interfere with education, but those that falls in love managed to balance love and education at the same time. No, don't even think about breaking up with your lover. It will hurt both sides a great deal. Reading your letter also bring tears to my eyes, so I reckon you not breaking up with him. Just talk it out to him and figure out a way to see each other after his graduation.**

**Yours truly,**

**Tensai**

He was frozen when he read the last few sentences of the letter. He stuffed the booklet away into his bag as the auburn haired tensai appeared. He looked up and blinked. _Damn…_was all he thought as the other appeared and hugged him.

Echizen hugged back only shortly before pulling away from the embrace. "Ne…Syuusuke…" he said, looking ahead at the road.

"Hai?"

"Will we be together after your graduation?" The footsteps next to him came to a stop. Echizen turned around and looked at Fuji. "Will we?" He had to keep the tears from flowing; he had to keep himself from choking on his words.

"I don't know," Fuji replied softly, seeing the hurt flashed in the younger boy's eyes. "But I'll always be by your side no matter what happened to us." The two continued their way home, silence engulfed the two.

The week passed by quickly, and before Echizen knew it, he was at Fuji's house, _again._ This time, he was waiting for Fuji to pack his stuff to stay over for the week, seeing as how the Echizen residence will be unoccupied for the following month.

"Old man and my mom will be in Okinawa for a few weddings for the next month, and my cousin is going to look for a job, so she won't be home for the next month," Echizen has explained when Fuji asked him about his family being home.

"That's good! I'll stay at your house for a week or so," Fuji said, smiling. They had argued about that fact, and yet, Echizen found himself waiting for his boyfriend to finish packing. After five minutes of waiting and nothing to watch, Echizen glanced at the stair and called, "Are you done? I want to go home…" He trailed off as Fuji came down the stairs, lugging a giant suitcase with him.

"What the hell?" the younger boy asked, as he picked himself up from the ground. It was apparent that the prodigy has fallen off the couch when the senior tensai came downstairs, a smile plaster on him, and a giant black, leather suitcase behind him. The walk to the Echizen residence was quiet and inept. Nobody spoke a word, or look at each other in the eyes. Of course, unless they accidentally bumped into each other.

"Saa…" Fuji said, looking down at his kohai, "are you a good cooker, Ryoma?" The question surprised the first year. Out of nowhere, came the question of him cooking. Of course not, Echizen doesn't know how to cook, but he's not going to have a chance of having wasabi in his dinner, breakfast, or lunch.

"Yes," he said, looking away from the tensai, hoping that the ladder would take it as embarrassment. "Saa…do you mind cooking dinner then?" Echizen looked up and blinked. Slowly the words registered in his mind as he numbly nods. He mentally hit himself on the head for agreeing to such thing. Well, he did bring it upon himself for lying like that. He unlocked the gate, letting his senpai in first before closing the door behind him. He opened his mouth to call out for Karupin, remembering that Nanako has taken the Himalayan cat with her for company. Now it's only him alone with the sadist tensai of Seishun Gakuen.

Short chapter, I know. I'm planning to bring this up to M…not sure yet. Well, please review. And I'm sorry for the short chapter! I need to go and study for Chemistry, damn Polyatomic Ions!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't ask…I don't own PoT at all.

Note: Yeah…I know, I'm sorry for not updating after a really long time. School has been a killer and I'm currently in Viet Nam. So be happy.

Both of them stared at the black plates on the table. The taller one kept on looking from the plates to the shorter boy. "Saa…I thought you said you could cook," the older one mused.

"Instant noodles and eggs, yes, but nothing else!"

"So you live on those?"

"No…"

"How do you live then?" Echizen Ryoma's eyes started to twitch as he picked up the plates and carelessly throw them into the sink. "Why do you ask?"

It was an eventful week one could say. It's been almost five days since Fuji Syuusuke has come by to live in the Echizen household. And a total of five days, the two tennis players live on either eggs or instant noodles. But everything changed when Fuji had asked his kohai if he know how to make anything else rather than noodles and eggs. "Saa…I'll cook tonight."

"NO!" Echizen reached out and grabbed onto Fuji's shirt, tugging him back. "I mean…make sure there's no wasabi in it…" The younger boy bowed his head as the older boy chuckled. Fuji turned around and bent down to kiss the younger boy.

"Yakusoku…" he whispered into the green haired boy's ear. When the soft message has reached his eardrums, Echizen unconsciously moved closer to Fuji. The tensai of Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club wrapped his arm around the shorter boy, the two standing in the same position for a while.

"Ne…are you going to make something or do we have to starve?" Echizen voice was muffled by Fuji's torso. The auburn haired pulled away and smiled before turning around, preparing dinner for the two.

Three hours after dinner, the TV was running with the volume down low. Echizen was tightly bounded by Fuji's arm, sleeping peacefully. The face feature that the older has was the same as when the two first went on their first date.

Their time together has been shorten down to two months. Leaving out a month of exams, when the two won't be able to see each other. A total of a month full of utter bliss for the two to share, cherish, and enjoy. _A month, ne?_ Fuji looked at the blinking screen in front of him. _Two more days until the exams._ Slowly as the time passes by, Fuji has drifted off to dreamland.

**Dear Tensai,**

**I want to plan out something to do before the term ends and he have to leave. In my mind I know what to do, but in reality, I don't know what to do. One month of non-sense exam and one month left of seeing him. What should I do?**

**Capped Boy**

The reply was simple, but he didn't even answer it. He just put the letter in the print box. He didn't know what he should do to help this poor boy. He pulled out a blank paper and started to write his resignation paper for the school's paper. He'll confess with his kohai about him being Tensai and knowing his feelings from the beginning. But his chance of seeing his kohai for the month is one out of a million chance.

Everywhere in the school building, everyone was busy with studying for the newly created exam system. Seniors were free from the exams, but the lower classmen were busy with the upcoming exams.

Echizen lazily dragged his bag into his house, throwing his bag down and dropping to the floor. His parents aren't back yet but his cousin, who spotted him on the ground everyday, was there to support him.

When the exams were over, he barely saw Fuji around, except for during practices. But during practices, he wasn't able to talk to him, due to the upcoming tournaments. He thought after exams, he would have time with Fuji, but he was wrong. Bags started to appear under his eyes, and his weight started to decrease. The result of school and long practices mixed together everyday has caused him. To make things worse, homework has been piling up at the last minute of the term, and not being able to get help from his senior.

He started to cough while walking into the courts, fully dressed in his school uniform. With note in one hand, school bag in the other. As he entered the tennis court, every eye was glued on him, following him as he walked up to the captain.

"You're late, Echizen," was the only thing the taller man said as the note was handed to him. Tezuka Kunimitsu took a few seconds to scan through the note before nodding. "Go change." The green haired boy turned around and started to cough as he walked to the changing room alone.

The note was quickly yanked out of Tezuka's hand, now in the hand of an auburn headed. "'Please excuse Echizen Ryoma for being late to tennis today.'" At the bottom of the note was signed with curving lines, date, and finally, the nurse's name. "Ne, Momo, did you know when Echizen went to the nurse's office today?"

"Last time I saw him was during lunch," Momoshiro replied. "Why did you ask, Fuji-senpai? I thought you knew." Fuji shook his head, concerned blue eyes staring into the violet eyes.

"I haven't talked to him since the beginning of that exam," Fuji looked at the changing room, wondering what was taking the younger boy so long. "Saa…I'm going to go and check up on him right now." When he started to leave, the door the changing room opened and a drowsy Echizen staggered out, still in his school uniform. The regulars ran toward him, Fuji reaching him first. "You should go home now, Ryoma."

"I'm fine, just need to…" Echizen leaned against Fuji, falling asleep.

"Saa…Gomen na, Ryoma."

Ack! Sorry for the bad chapter. My brain is currently dead, and if anyone wants a re-write on this chapter, then I'll do it when I get back, please R&R!


End file.
